Aragorn and Legolas, ESTEL
by Legolas the elf of Aragorn
Summary: This will be eventual SLASH, so if you don't like it run as far as you can from it.. The fellowship sees what Aragorn was, is, and will be. A/L, rated K, but it can change.. (: Kinda long, but stick to it! R & R Thanks xoxo


Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien owns all of the characters. Peter Jackson owns my love for this pairing. And I just play with this guys.

A/N: Sorry for my bad grammar. (not from england so.. :P) Frodo's POV on a secret relathionship between our favourite ranger and his elfboy.

CHAPTER 1

Today Gimli found us a cave where we can spend a day or two. Eight fellows settled in the cave. That's when I noticed. Legolas wasn't with us. I went to the ranger, Strider.

- Where is the prince?-I asked.

- He is an elf Frodo. He didn't even took a step into the cave. He is frightended.- Strider awnsered me.

I said my goodbyes and walked to my bedish sleeping thingy. I lied in the sheets exhausted. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again it was dark. I couldn't sleep. I heard mumbling right outside the cave.I went to check it out. I walked out of the entrance hole but i saw no one. I could still hear some mumbling. Two hands grabbed me and swung me on the lowest branch of the tree. One hand clapsed over my mouth.

- Don't scream Frodo. It is just me and Legolas.-Said a quiet voice.

- Aragorn? Is that you? What are you two doing out here?-I asked in confussion.

- I didn't fancy sleeping in the cave. I like trees far more. And then Aragorn came with me. He said that no one should be alone in this dark times.- Awnsered the second voice.

Two men sleeping on one branch. It is not often you get to see that. I was amazed with this friendship that was going far beyoned the stars.

- Weeell. I really don't fancy sleeping on a tree so could you lads put me down?- I asked a little scared that they wouldn't want to put me back on my beloved grass.

- Of course the ring barrer.- Legolas's voice floated to my ears.

He took me in his hands and he jumped down the tree. He was as light as a feather. When I walked to the entrance of the cave I heard a giggle and Aragorn's voice:

- Oh god I tought that he was going to see everything.

What was I supposed to see? I tought to myself. I lied in my sheets again. I tought about what witnessed on the tree. I decided to keep a watchfull eye on my two friend.

DAY 1

We were still in the same cave. When I awoken Legolas and Aragorn sat leanning on the tree outside. But it wasn't that that was strange. Aragorn sat there and Legolas sat there with him. With his head oin Aragorn's lap. Aragorn was braiding Legolas's hair. It was actually very sweet I tought. I sat near them. Aragorn said to Legolas:

- You look beautifull, my prince. No maiden could ever replace you. You are my sleeping beauty.-He said in a mocking voice of his.

He also tried to kiss him but Legolas pushed him out of the way. I tought that he wasn't in the mood for jokeing but then i heard:

- Not here, Aragorn. – He whispered in his ear.

He mumbled something to him in elvish, but Aragorn started screaming and he got up and said:

- Hell no Elvish Boy.- It was kinda mean of him to say it that way.

I asked Legolas what he asked him and I laughed so hard when I heard it.

- I asked if I could braid his hair since its finally clean.- He said to me quietly.

- O come on Aragorn! Let him braid your hair. Just for today. You would look good with an elvish hairstyle.- I tried to get him to sit still.

- Aragorn? With an elvish hairstyle? I would like to see that happen.- I heard Boromir's snarky comment.

- Oh come on Aragorn. –Pippin and Merry joined us.

- Aragorn let him do it!-said Gandalf.

He was out numbered. He sighed in surrender. Legolas sat on the ground and Aragorn lied on his tummy with his head just slightly raised from the ground with his hands. Legolas began working. It took him 15 minutes to braid Aragorn's hair. After first 5 minutes we heard Aragorn snore.

- Come on Estel. Wake up.- He whispered when he was done.

Aragorn rose from the ground. He stood tall and proud like the king he will become. I realised that day that I would follow him, because he was (still is) my king Elesar. I could almost see the silver crown adoring his head. When our fellowship saw him standing before them, everybody gasped. Us eight bowed to him. We bowed to our leader.

- Why are you bowing to me, my friend?- he asked, almost confused expression on his face.

No one said a word. We just kneeled on the floor and we watched as sunlight adored Aragorn's feauters. Legolas spoke first:

- Melon nin! We can see you for who you were. For who you are. For all that you will be. We can see all your names in you.- His voice was barely a whisper. He stood up first.

- When I first met you you were a mere ranger, Strider. I see his wilderness in your eyes. I see the battles you fought in your wicked grin. You are Strider.- I continued, than I stood up.

- I always knew you were more than you showed to us.-said Sam.- When I saw you, I saw someone as wise as Lord of the elves himself. I can see your wisdom in your worry lines that caress your face.- He slowly stood up.

- When I met you, you were just a child. You were the son of your father. You were a leader. I can see Arathorn, in your smile. Because when you smile, it is the smile of an innocent child smiling to his proud father. You are son of Arathorn, a leader.- said Gandalf as he stood up, too.

- When we met you, you were Strider. But you grown, your power grown. For us you will always be our ranger, and our leader. And the one we will follow to our death.- Pippin and Merry said together. They stood up and hugged Aragorn's waist.

- You are my friend. You are my leader. You are the leader of the Middle Earth.- Gimli simply stated and stood up.

- When I met you I didn't know you, I didn't understand you. I saw some ranger. But now. When I see you stand before me I see hope. When I first met you I didn't know your name, cuz it didn't suit you. I called you Aragorn. I called you Strider. But that is not who you are. You are Estel. You are hope. You are Elesar. You are the leader of Gondor. You are Aragorn. You are Aragorn son of Arathorn. You are king of men.- Boromir didn't stood up before Aragorn.

He bowed even more. Aragorn walked to him. He took his hands and he pulled him up. Aragorn turned arouned and looked everyone of his friends in their eyes. He sai, with determince in his voice:  
- No! My name is Aragorn and I am your friend. You are not to bow to me. He smiled to us his Strider grin.

He wwalked away from us and into the fores. Legolas followed.


End file.
